Halloween!
by sailormai20
Summary: Halloween Party with all the teams. KaiX? Yaoi. Crossdressing! Here for nostalgia and laughs only. Don't read haha


-It's a little late,I know,but I couldn't put it up Friday or Saturday,as I had friends over...And on Sunday I was shoppingstarts pouting,which I didn't want to do! So sorry. Erm,oh yeah!Disclaimer,um,I pick....Bryan!

Bryan-Oh,joy...sailormai20 doesn't own BeyBlade,thank God she doesn't!

"Talking" _italics, means thinking _/authors note/ 'telephone, text message, ect' "/talking in another language/" XCX means different scene

Oh and this is gonna be 1 chappie ONLY! Warnings: Um....Tyson bashing/probably gonna be Tyson bashing in all of my Beyblade fics, sorry to all whom like Tyson!/, um light yaoi /read my bio/ Kai/???, and mild language, cranky Kai and I think that's all......Oh yeah and on Monday, I was stuck doing school assignments.....

It was a clear sunny day in Japan/they are in Japan, right?/,where a young boy by the name of Tyson was calling his team captain, whom was in Russia.

'Ring Ring' no answer, 'Ring Ring'

"Whadda ya want?" Slurred the voice of Kai,

"Kai? Is that you? Oh, yeah it's on speaker/ya know the phones where you don't have to hold the phone to speak to the other person? It's one of them/,so Max, Ray, Kenny and the Majestics can here ya! And it's Tyson the great here!"

".... ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?!?"

"Um, 2 pm?"

"NO! IT'S 2 AM! NOT PM, AM, YA MORON!" Kai screamed at him though the phone.

"No, you're the moron! It's 2 pm!" Johnny yelled back, trying to piss Kai off even more.

"Not in Russia it isn't, you jerk, now call later." He snapped.

"Why?" Max asked cutely,

"Because I am trying to sleep! Now piss off!"

'Beep Beep Beep Beep'

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it." Robert said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

XCX

"Good, more mail!" Ian shouted, nearly hitting Bryan, "And what's up with ya, Kai?"

"Stupid team and the Majestics called at 2 am"

"Oh, I thought I heard someone yellin." Ian said, then he added, "Looks like your team sent you a letter. Here ya go."

"What does it say?" Spencer asked while making coffee.

"It says:

Dear Kai,

Hope your well and everything in Russia is fine. As you know , Halloween is coming up, so Mr D. has arranged a party for all the major teams in the world. You also have no choice, which means you HAVE to come!

-The Blade Breakers

P.S. If you find the Demolition Boys, tell them they also have no choice in the matter-Kenny" kai said, "But I don't wanna go!"

"Well, none of us do, so you haven't found us!" /Tala is planning for the D-Boys to do a runner so they don't have to go./ Tala said, smiling.

"Nooooo way, since I don't have a choice, you don't either." Kai smirked.

XCX

/Okay, we are now at the party! Yay! There will be some cross dressing, so...don't like, don't read!/

CRASH! /There also is a storm going on! Yay! Starts muttering whom she wants the lightning to hit /

"Hurry up! Were going ta get soaked!" Ian shouted, while thinking, _Last time I let anyone choose MY outfit!_

"Hey guys!" Max yelled in his yellow and brown clothes, dog ears and a cute puppy-dog tail pinned to his butt, "Um, and girls." He added when all the girls started glaring at him and Mariah bared her fangs. "I saw Spencer, which means the D-Boys are here!"

"Hey, that means Kai's probably here!" Kenny, whom was dressed as Harry Potter/Not mine...though I wish it wassigh/,said.

When the door opened, Kai was indeed there...but no one recognised him right away as they were to busy laughing at Ian who was wearing a cute pink/yes, pink...He would look like a doll in that! D D D D. Think of Card Captor Sakura's outfits starts giggling/

"So...who's the chic?" Enrique asked. He was dressed as one of the Knights of the Round Table.

"I don't like being called a chic," said Kai," My name is Kai." That left everyone but the D-Boys shocked because Kai was dressed as........Sailor Moon!/Bet ya didn't see that one coming!/He had styled his hair and dyed it to make his hair look like Sailor Moon's/Oh yeah, not mine either/, the only difference between him and Sailor Moon was that her hair was longer, he didn't have them red things in his hair and she has blue eyes, not crimson and he wasn't a girl. Oliver thought he looked cute, but not as cute as himself.

XCX

/Everyone is over the shock of Kai's outfit and are now partying!/"Hey, isn't that Oliver?" max asked while pointing to the said person whom was wearing a maid outfit and was currently flirting with Enrique.

"Do you think he's drunk? Or just plaint gay?" Ray asked.

"Either that, or he's very horny." Tala said as the Blade Breakers, including Kai, jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Tyson asked, hating his rival being here.

"None of your business. /Wanna dance?/" Tala replied,

"/Sure/" Kai replied back to the red-head as he followed Tala back to where the D-Boys were.

"Does anyone know have an idea what they said?" Johnny asked whom had sneaked up behind them with Michael.

"No, but Tala did use slang." Dizzi said, checking in on her files about Russia /You didn't think Kenny would leave his ever so faithful laptop behind, did you?!/.

Kenny went over to talk to Emily while Max went to talk to the All Starz and Ray went to talk to his old team, the White Tigers.

"That Russian better not put the moves on Kai!" Johnny growled,

"Why? You like him? I mean, he is hot!" Michael while Tyson and Johnny glared at him,

"Too bad, by the end of the night, Kai's gonna be mine!" Tyson snarled at them.

"Well, how about we make it a competition, first one to win Kai's heart, wins?" Johnny said,

"Deal!" The other two said s they shock hands and went in different directions to find Kai.

/Please note, I don't like KaiTy, KaiJohnny or KaiMichael, so Kai will not be paired with them./

XCX

"Would you two stop?! People are looking!" Bryan snapped as he pulled the phoenix and the wolf apart.

"You ruin the fun in everything." Kai said and started pouting, but cheered up when Tala hugged him and gave him a short kiss,

"Happy, koi?" Tala asked him,

"Very."

"I'm gone!" Bryan said as Tala started whispering in Kai's ear, making him blush.

XCX

/Right, now the party's over, everyone's going home, Kai went home a little earlier, so is walking on his own./

Kai's POV

I froze as someone put their arms around my waist.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaiiii," The mystery person whispered, "Do you really think you could leave without a good-bye?"

"Who are you?" Asked a worried Kai,

"Take a guess; I'll give you a hint, you know me." The person whispered.

_Damn, he keeps whispering...if he would just talk..._

"Any guesses?"

_Okay, who do I know who are tall, freaky and are weird? Um, my team?...Kevin? Wait he's not tall! Um, Boris? Oh, yeah he's in jail! _"Um, another clue?"

"Of course, my phoenix."

"Actually, he's MY phoenix!" Snarled an angry Tala,

"Tala!" Kai said, surprised his love had found him so soon.

"Not any more!" The mystery stalker said.

Suddenly, Tala kicked the stalker in the face, whom in turn released Kai.

"Tyson?!" Kai said, shocked.

This time it was Tyson's turn to fight when he kicked Tala in the shin, but Tala recovered quickly, pinned Tyson to the fence, and said, "Don't you ever touch my koi again!" And with that he punched Tyson in the gut and let him fall to the ground.

"Your going to let him bash me up, and not do anything!" Tyson yelled at Kai, whom was walking away with Tala's arm around his waist,

"Yes"

XCX

"Where were you?" A worried Spencer asked,

"That bastard, Tyson, tried to get my phoenix as his!" Tala snarled as he lead Kai to the bed room. /Not for that! Just a make out session!/

XCX

_The end._

Boring, huh? Sorry the end was lame... Oh yeah, I couldn't put this up yesterday cause I had friends over! Bye bye! Please review!


End file.
